Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a touch display panel, and a method of manufacturing the touch display panel. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a touch display panel having a metal mesh structure, and a method of manufacturing the touch display panel.
Discussion of the Background
A mobile device, such as a smart-phone, may generally include a touch panel sensor. The touch panel sensor may be classified into a capacitive touch panel sensor, a resistive touch panel sensor, a light sensing touch panel sensor, and etc. Recently, the capacitive touch panel sensor that detects a change in capacitance caused by a touch of an external electric conductor, such as a finger, is widely used as the touch panel sensor.
Generally, a touch display panel includes a touch panel that may be formed on a display panel displaying an image. However, the process of forming the touch display panel may be complicated and have low productivity.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.